Un petit peu d’amour
by Tite Ham
Summary: Un couple avec une petite famille a quatre pattes et un nouvel arrivant! Bonne lecture! shonen ai


Auteur : Tite Ham'

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours.

Je dédie cette fic à tous les amoureux des animaux et plus particulièrement à nos compagnons à quatre pattes que sont les chats et les chiens !

**Un petit peu d'amour**

_**J'aime les chats…Plus que tout…caugh caugh**_

Je suis seul et j'ai faim. Il semblerait qu'une grande partie de ma courte existence se résume en ces deux mots. Est-ce qu'un jour je finirais par trouver un peu de chaleur et un moyen de remplir mon ventre sans voler ou faire les poubelles ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne demande pas grand-chose pourtant.

Pour le moment je me trouve dans une ruelle et je guette les passants. Ils vont et viennent à une vitesse surprenante de mon point de vue et cette agitation collective me donne envie de mordre, voire griffer.

J'hésite. J'ai deux moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux. Soit je fais les yeux doux à une femme d'un certain âge. Soit je saute sur quelqu'un pour lui chiper son sandwich. Ou alors, j'oubliais, faire les arrières cours des restaurants, ça rapporte aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite autre chose...Je ne sais pas pourquoi…peut-être parce que je me fais de plus en plus vieux. Un besoin de voir une autre parcelle de la vie ? J'ai toujours vécu dans la rue, si ce n'est ce passage de quelques semaines dans cette église. Passage que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir, car il m'a fait rapidement comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que la faim et la solitude dans ce monde. Et j'ai envie de revivre cela. Envie d'avoir quelqu'un qui se fait du souci pour moi, qui attend mon retour à la maison le soir. Qui me caresse et me parle quand j'en ai besoin. Pourquoi tout d'un coup ?

Une personne attire mon regard. Il est assis sur l'un des bancs en face de ma ruelle et il mange un hot dog. Je peux voir près de lui une boite remplie de pommes frites. Je les aime, c'est croustillant même si parfois difficile à digérer. Une autre boite de l'autre côté de lui, mais elle est fermée. Il faudrait que je m'approche si je souhaite savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Je décide alors de m'aventurer hors de ma cachette. Je vérifie tout d'abord la distance me séparant de ma proie. J'avance d'un pas et tourne la tête à droite, à gauche. Les gens continuent à avancer sans se préoccuper de moi. Je couvre alors plusieurs mètres et me retrouve sur le bord du trottoir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à traverser et je serais près de lui.

Mais un mouvement me fait peur. Une main vient de m'attraper et tout mon corps frissonne par ce contact. La personne qui me tient est derrière moi, je ne peux donc pas la voir, mais je devine aisément qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Sa voix légèrement stridente hurle dans mes oreilles quand elle approche ma tête de son visage.

« Tu as vu ! Quels longs poils. Il est vraiment magnifique ! »

« Oui, et il a l'air seul. Par contre, il est vraiment sale ».

Un nez vient me renifler et tout d'un coup la pression qui me tenait disparaît. Je tombe et n'hésite pas un seul instant à traverser la rue sans même vérifier le passage d'une voiture. Ce contact de quelques secondes m'a effrayé. Je déteste être touché par des inconnus et encore moins des femmes qui ne voient en moi qu'un 'magnifique'.

Au moment oùj'atteins enfin l'autre bord du trottoir, une voix s'élève avec peur. Je vois l'homme qui mangeait se mettre debout avec rapidité et crier à mon encontre ?

« Attention ! ».

Je tourne la tête vers la droite et je n'ai le temps que de voir la roue d'un vélo qui me passe dessus. Je perds immédiatement connaissance, alors qu'une douleur s'élève en moi.

XOXOX

Je reprends conscience. Une douce chaleur m'environne et je sens une odeur de menthe. J'ouvre les yeux en poussant un léger cri et aussitôt des doigtsapparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Instinctivement, je tente de les mordre, mais ilssont plus rapides que moi et évitent mes dents. Une voix que je reconnais comme celle me disant de faire 'attention' se met à me parler :

« Voilà,voilà, n'aiepas peur. Tu es hors de danger. Tiens, le médecin a dit que tu étais sous-alimenté ».

Du pain vient frôler mes narines et je sens une délicieuse odeur de viande. Je n'hésite pas et mords directement un morceau que j'avale pratiquement sans mâcher. Un petit rire s'élève :

« Doucement, je ne veux pas que tu t'étouffes, pas après t'avoir sauvé ».

'Sauvé ?', à l'entente de ce mot, je bouge la tête pour regarder vers mon corps. Il est complètement entouré de bandages et en examinant de plus près la pièce où on se trouve je reconnais une salle d'attente. J'y suis déjà allé une fois durant mon passage à l'église. Ils m'avaient fait plein de piqûres.

Et là je me rends compte que je ne suis pas par terre mais bien dans le giron de mon sauveur. Il m'a entouré d'une couverture et me fixe de son regard bleu tranquille. Il a toujours un sourire aux lèvres reste de son rire. Il approche doucement sa main de ma tête et la caresse. Je ne dis rien, je me sens bien ici entre ces bras. Je commence même à ronronner, ce qui est très rare pour moi.

« Ca va mieux ? Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, le docteur a dit qu'aucun de tes os n'était brisé, mais par contre tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant une dizaine de jours ».

Je le fixe et penche la tête sur le côté. Il semble réfléchir tout en continuant à me toucher la tête. Il repose ses yeux de glace sur moi.

« Je me demande. Il va peut-être se fâcher mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul ».

Je tente de bouger pour partir mais il me retient facilement. Un cri de surprise et de douleur s'échappe de moi et il me calme aussitôt :

« Doucement, tu es tout de même sérieusement blessé. Je vais te ramener chez moi ».

Il se lève tout en me tenant contre lui. La chaleur continue à se propager en moi et je ferme les yeux de contentement. Une nouvelle voix s'élève et je les ouvre aussitôt de crainte, car elle est féminine :

« Il a l'air de bien vous apprécier Monsieur Yui ».

L'homme qui me tient acquiesce et me caresse à nouveau la tête.

« Hum, c'est rare ».

La jeune femme éclate de rire.

« Ne laissez pas votre compagnon s'occuper de lui et je suis sûre qu'il restera près de vous ! ».

Je relève la tête vers mon sauveur et le vois sourire.

« Tenez c'est pour vous ».

Elle lui tend un sac. A l'odeur qui s'en dégage, mon ventre fait du bruit.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu n'es pas rassasié ».

Je baisse la tête et la cache dans la couverture.

« C'est amusant, on dirait qu'il a honte ».

« Oui…Pouvez-vous aussi me donner un sac de litière ? ».

« Oui, bien évidemment ».

« Je vous remercie ».

Nous quittons la salle et je sens que ce jour est spécial pour moi. Ce soir je ne dormirai pas dans la rue et mon repas sera sans doute chaleureux et non solitaire. Je m'endors tranquillement avec cette pensée et l'odeur de menthe enivrant mes narines.

XOXOX

Je me réveille quand la voiture s'arrête. Je sors la tête de la couverture dans laquelle mon sauveur m'a emmitouflé durant le trajet et le regarde. Il coupe le moteur et pose son front sur le volant en poussant un soupir.

« Je crois qu'il ne va pas être content ».

Il tourne la tête vers moi puis fait un sourire.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état ».

Il ouvre la portière puis me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Une maison d'un étage apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

La première chose que je vois ensuite est mon ennemi mortel. Un énorme Labrador faisant dix fois ma taille aboie à la barrière, je vois sa queue frétillante aller et venir à une vitesse incroyable, signe de joie. Mon sauveur s'approche à mon grand désespoir du molosse. Il le calme en le caressant d'une main, me tenant fermement de l'autre contre lui. Pour ma part, je ne bouge pas, trop effrayé pour faire quoique ce soit.

« Voilà, voilà, du calme Kookie ».

Il ouvre la barrière et c'est à ce moment que mon cœur cesse de battre. A ses pieds, j'aperçois trois autres chiens plus petits mais qui sont aussi bruyants que le gros. Les quatre animaux commencent alors une ronde autour de lui et son rire s'élève dans les airs.

« Doucement, doucement ! Regardez, je ne suis pas seul ».

Il se penche alors en avant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre de peur. Quatre truffes humides s'approchent de moi et je ferme les yeux, voyant ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais, aucune douleur ne vient m'accueillir, seul un truc mouillé me chatouille le museau et j'ouvre lentement les yeux pour voir le molosse me débarbouiller la tête de sa longue langue. Les autres chiens semblent me sourire et je cligne des yeux. Les chiens ne sont pas supposés être le pire ennemi de mon espèce ? Mais ceux-là ne montrent aucune méchanceté envers moi, ils semblent me souhaiter la bienvenue, c'est tout.

« Je vous présente…Hum…Je ne connais pas ton nom…On verra cela plus tard ».

Il se relève et ferme la barrière derrière lui. A l'entrée de la maison, j'aperçois une femme qui le regarde avec bienveillance.

« Bonjour, Heero. Je vois que tu ne rentres pas seul ».

Heero, cela doit être son nom.

« Il a eu un accident juste en face de l'endroit où je prenais mon déjeuner. Je n'allais pas le laisser dans cet état ».

Un sourire lui répond et la femme sort de la maison.

« Elles ont été infernales, vous devriez mieux les élever ! ».

« Désolé, je n'arrête pas de dire à Trowa qu'ils les gâtent de trop, mais que veux-tu ? Tu connais ton frère… ».

Je la vois acquiescer puis elle se penche vers moi et me tapote la tête.

« J'y vais ! A bientôt ! Vous, les monstres, vous approchez pas ! ».

Elle rit puis nous quitte. Je regarde vers Heero et il me caresse. Il entre dans la maison aussitôt suivi par les quatre truffes. Il me dépose sur une table et je me cache sous les couvertures. Je sens les chiens près de moi et je suis toujours un peu nerveux. La main revient sur moi et une série de caresses me fait rouler le corps en ronronnant.

« N'aie pas peur. Elles sont très bruyantes mais ne te feraient pas de mal. Si tu restes ici, il va falloir que je te trouve un coin tranquille ».

Je vois son regard faire le tour de la salle puis un sourire franchir ses lèvres. Il me prend à nouveau contre lui et nous nous dirigeons vers l'une des pièces du fond. Il ouvre la porte sur une chambre que je devine comme la sienne. Je me retrouve alors sur le lit douillet où il s'allonge près de moi. A ma grande surprise les chiens ne nous ont pas suivi. Il semblerait que cette pièce leur soit interdite d'accès. Je bouge pour me blottir plus contre lui et souris quand un bras vient m'entourer avec douceur. Nous nous endormons alors l'un contre l'autre et la joie envahit toutes les parties de mon petit être.

XOXOX

Je sens quelque chose changer près de moi et je sursaute en me réveillant brutalement. Une voix que je ne connais pas s'élève alors.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ».

Je me rends compte que je suis seul, Heero n'est pas là. Et je pousse un cri de colère. Je montre les dents et essaie de mordre la main inconnue qui tente de me toucher.

« Doucement, doucement ».

La main est plus rapide et une couverture me tombe dessus sans que je puisse réagir. Je me débats toujours mais elle parvient à me tenir tranquille et la couverture est enroulée autour de moi de façon à me tenir chaud. Je ne bouge plus mais crache toujours mon mécontentement. Où est mon sauveur ? Qui est ce type qui me fait peur ? Je le regarde plus attentivement et aperçois un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres. Il se moque de moi, en plus !

« Ah ! Tu es calmé ? Je peux m'occuper de toi, maintenant ? ».

Ses mains reviennent dans mon champ de vision et cette fois je réussis à le griffer. Une plainte s'élève dans la chambre mais à ma grande surprise aucun coup ne suit. Habituellement, je reçois toujours une tape quand je griffe ou mords avec succès, mais après, à chaque fois, je suis tranquille. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et Heero entre. Je pousse un miaulement proche de l'hystérie et mon sauveur se penche aussitôt sur moi pour me prendre contre lui.

« Mais que lui as-tu fait ? ».

Le silence répond puis un rire éclate dans la pièce. Nous regardons tous les deux l'inconnu se tenant toujours la main blessée et riant de bon cœur devant nos regards surpris. Heero fait un pas dans sa direction puis murmure :

« Que ? ».

L'Autre sourit.

« C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les chats. Ils sont démoniaques ».

Sa main intacte vient se poser sur ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner.

« C'est ce petit monstre qui m'a griffé alors que je voulais simplement remettre la couverture en place ».

Ce qu'il vient de dire est analysé par mon petit cerveau et je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur. Je ne change pas de comportement pour autant et me blottis un peu plus contre mon sauveur. Celui-ci me repose pourtant sur le lit et prend la main blessée dans les siennes.

« Il vaut mieux la désinfecter ».

« Hum, c'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre. Occupe toi plutôt de lui, je lui ai fait peur ».

Je regarde l'inconnu sortir de la pièce et Heero s'installer près de moi.

« Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec Trowa. Il ne te veut pas de mal. De plus, si tu continues comme ça, il ne va pas vouloir te garder. Alors il faut que tu changes ».

Il me pose dans son giron et me caresse avec douceur. Je ronronne mon contentement et vais même jusqu'à lécher sa paume. Je me sens bien ici.

« Tu es si mignon. Mais Trowa n'aime pas les chats…Il faut lui faire changer d'avis, d'accord ? ».

Je lui réponds par un miaulement appuyé puis ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de rester ici, un plus long moment.

XOXOX

Heero patienta jusqu'à ce que le petit être s'endorme puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les quatre monstres tournèrent la tête vers lui en une parfaite harmonie mais ne vinrent pas lui barrer le passage, se mettre dans ses jambes ou autre fantaisie qui leur venaient parfois. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à suivre les gestes de leur maître qui préparait leur pâtée quotidienne. Il fixa lui aussi un moment les mains tenant le couteau découpant avec précision des morceaux de viandes cuites et les partageant entre différentes gamelles. Il remarqua que son compagnon avait mis un pansement sur la griffure et il sourit. Il s'avança dans la pièce puis stoppa net en avisant une cinquième gamelle qu'il n'avait pas aperçue au départ. Celle-ci contenait des morceaux plus petits et était sans doute possible pour son protégé. Une onde de reconnaissance le traversa et il courut enlacer Trowa. Celui-ci, surpris, stoppa le couteau en l'air et tourna la tête vers Heero.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ».

Heero resta muet, enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans le creux des épaules du grand châtain. Un murmure étouffé répondit :

« Rien, j'en ai eu envie ».

Trowa fronça les sourcils et déposa le couteau sur la planche. Il se retourna puis prit le brun contre lui. C'était plutôt rare que son compagnon lui quémande une étreinte et une légère peur s'insinua en lui.

« Heero…S'il te plaît dis moi ce qui ne va pas ».

Heero fit un signe de tête négatif contre l'épaule de Trowa et cette reconnaissance qu'il gardait au fond de lui s'intensifia. Il sentit son estomac lui faire mal et ses yeux le brûler. Trowa le serra plus fort et murmura :

« Heero… ».

Les larmes s'écoulèrent en silence, seuls des frissons indiquèrent à Trowa que le brun pleurait. Le châtain resta silencieux, patientant de son mieux pour ne pas questionner Heero sur la raison de ces pleurs.

Tout à coup, il sentit un choc dans sa jambe droite et se recula un peu de Heero pour regarder vers le bas. Altesse, la Maltaise, lui donnait des coups de museau et quémandait son attention. Il fit une grimace puis se rendit compte que Heero le fixait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de ses récentes larmes. Trowa lui demanda silencieusement ce qui ce passait et Heero lui montra des yeux le bas. Il regarda dans la direction puis vit Biscotte et Gypsie, les pattes sur les jambes de son compagnon et leurs queues remuant à tout va. Ils se sourirent puis Heero s'approcha de Trowa et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Je t'aime ».

Trowa reprit Heero dans ses bras et accentua la pression. Après un moment, il murmura :

« Merci ».

Heero se recula de Trowa et le fixa avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Trowa fit un sourire et caressa les mèches noires indisciplinées, il ne répondit pas et se retourna vers les gamelles, laissant Heero pensif. Mais celui-ci décida de ne pas poser de questions, lui-même ne parvenait pas à réellement comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis à pleurer.

Une pensée ? Un souvenir enfoui en lui ? Une réminiscence de son ancien lui ? Non, son ancien lui ne se serait jamais mis à pleurer comme une madeleine. Il serait resté impassible. D'ailleurs son ancien lui ne serait sans doute pas tranquillement en train de regarder Trowa remplir des gamelles pour des animaux. Quand il repensait au passé, à la fin de la guerre, à cette vie qu'il avait acceptée, son cœur battait plus vite et il semblait avancer comme dans un rêve. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait resté en vie après toutes ces années à lutter ? Certainement pas lui. Mais maintenant, il ne regrettait rien. Il vivait et il était heureux de vivre.

Il resta encore à fixer les larges épaules de Trowa puis se pencha pour caresser le poil soyeux d'Altesse. Le bichon était la première acquisition que leur jeune couple avait effectuée, avant même d'acheter la maison. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment où Trowa avait fondu devant les pupilles noirs de la chienne. Lui, cela l'avait fait rire, il n'avait pas forcement d'atomes crochus avec la gent canine mais son compagnon adorait les animaux et Heero avait accepté l'adoption d'un membre à quatre pattes.

Altesse allait sur ses six ans.

Six ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Après ce fameux Noël où leurs mains s'étaient rejointes et ne s'étaient plus quittées. Leurs amis avaient accepté leur choix et Heero peu sûr de lui au début avait longtemps parlé avec Quatre et Wu Fei de ce qu'il comptait faire pour le futur. Duo avait acquiescé sans rien dire, mais il avait senti une sorte de déception qu'il avait délibérément ignorée. Il aimait beaucoup le châtain mais il ne se sentait pas de taille pour rester près de lui. Il avait préféré la présence calme et rassurante de Trowa qu'à celle indéfinie de Duo. Et maintenant il ne regrettait pas son choix, non Trowa était la personne qu'il lui fallait.

Trowa. Tout comme lui, Trowa avait grandi avec et pour la guerre. Leur amitié s'était faite progressivement et Heero lui avait donné toute sa confiance. C'était lui qui s'était approché du châtain ce jour-là. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien puis Heero avait fait le premier pas, embrassant rapidement Trowa sur les lèvres et se voyant récompensé par un second baiser plus long. Ils avaient alors décidé de tenter le coup, sortant ensemble pendant un moment puis s'installant dans un petit appartement. Après quatre mois de vie commune, voyant que leur couple semblait tenir, ils avaient agrandi leur famille. Ensuite, ils avaient acheté une petite maison et fait l'acquisition de trois nouveaux membres, et maintenant après six ans, Heero se sentait complet, se sentait heureux.

XOXOX

J'ouvre les yeux et sens mon estomac crier famine immédiatement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi. Je tente de me mettre sur mes pattes mais cette opération m'est impossible. Je ne sais quoi faire alors je me mets à miauler. La lumière agresse aussitôt mes yeux et je me cache sous la couverture. Des mains me prennent et je me retrouve contre le torse de Heero.

« Tu es réveillé. Tu dois avoir faim ! Trowa t'a préparé à manger, j'espère que tu vas aimer ».

Je réponds par un ronronnement et nous nous dirigeons vers une autre pièce. J'aperçois immédiatement les quatre truffes sur le tapis, leurs têtes relevées vers moi. Je me tasse un peu plus sur Heero puis montre mon désaccord quand celui-ci me pose sur une table.

« Du calme, je vais juste chercher ta gamelle ».

Je fais une grimace et attend patiemment tout en gardant un œil sur les chiens. Du coup, je ne vois pas s'approcher l'Autre. Une main vient se poser sur ma tête, et instinctivement je me dégage et peste. Non, mais pour qui il se prend !

Heero revient avec mon plat et je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. Une voix amusée s'élève et je regarde en direction de l'Autre.

« Décidément, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas ».

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ».

Heero pose ma gamelle près de moi et j'attrape quelques morceaux de viandes que j'avale pratiquement sans mâcher. La cuisson est parfaite et je me régale de ce repas. La main de Heero ne cesse d'aller et venir sur mon dos et c'est agréable.

« Les chats sont beaucoup plus solitaires, et mis à part leur maître, ils n'acceptent pas facilement les liens ».

« Hum, tu crois qu'il me considère vraiment comme son maître ? ».

« Ca m'en a tout l'air ! ».

« Mais…S'il ne t'accepte pas…On ne pourra pas le garder ».

« Ca ne me pose pas de problème… ».

« Hein ? Mais Trowa… ».

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi attaché à un animal. Je ne vais pas te l'enlever ».

« Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ?! J'aime nos chiens ! ».

« Oui, mais celui-ci est différent. Et puis, vous séparez maintenant serait méchant de ma part, vu comme tu sembles l'apprécier ».

Je relève la tête. Je suis gavé. Je commence alors à me laver sous le regard amusé de Heero.

« Hé ! Il se lave ».

« Hum ».

Tout en lissant mon poil, je regarde les deux humains face à moi. Le plus grand, celui qui essaie de me toucher tout le temps, se tient près de Heero. Je vois même une main sur la taille de celui-ci. J'arrête alors mon nettoyage et miaule. Heero me prend alors directement dans ses bras et je ronronne de triomphe en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Autre. Si je veux rester avec mon sauveur, il faut que je me rende indispensable. Je lèche une main qui passe devant mon museau et Heero rit de cet acte. Nous nous regardons alors dans le blanc des yeux. Son visage souriant et qui s'approche de ma tête, me rend heureux.

« Je peux lui donner l'ancienne bannette de Biscotte ? ».

« Oui, bien sur, vu qu'elle ne s'en sert plus ».

Heero me repose contre son torse et avance dans la pièce. Il se penche sur une espèce de panier et me le montre.

« Ce sera ton lit jusqu'à ce qu'on t'achète ta propre maison. Ah ! Oui j'oubliais ».

Nous allons alors dans une autre pièce et il me montre mon coin pipi. Je le reconnais aisément pour en avoir eu un similaire à l'église. Je miaule et Heero me dépose dans la boite. Après un moment, il me reprend contre lui et nous retournons dans la chambre. Il pose le panier sur le lit et me met avec tendresse à l'intérieur. Ensuite il me couvre d'une couverture et me caresse jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de bonheur. Mes rêves, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sont emplis de douceur et de câlineries.

XOXOX

Auteur : Isa

Genre : UA, vie de tous les jours, (2/2)

Je dédie cette fic à tous les amoureux des animaux et plus particulièrement à nos compagnons à quatre pattes que sont les chats et les chiens !

**Un petit peu d'amour**

_**J'aime les chats…Plus que tout…caugh caugh**_

Chapitre 2

« Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il est avec nous et il semblerait qu'il ne veuille vraiment pas t'accepter ».

Heero soupira puis banda la main de Trowa où une large marque de dents pointues apparaissait.

« Je ne faisais que déposer sa gamelle d'eau ».

« Oui… ».

Heero se releva et fit la moue devant le sourire qu'affichait son compagnon.

« Cela prouve qu'il t'aime plus que tout ».

« Peut-être mais j'ai lu dans un magazine qu'un chat pouvait devenir dangereux s'il ne supportait pas une personne. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'éborgne ou autre chose ! ».

« Ne t'en fait j'ai travaillé avec des lions, ce n'est pas ses petits crocs ou griffes qui vont me faire peur ».

« Mais… ».

« Heero, on en a déjà discuté ! ».

« Mais je dois aller sur Terre pour une semaine ».

« Et bien, je déposerai la gamelle et quand il aura faim il mangera. Heero, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça ! ».

Heero allait à nouveau protester quand Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher d'en ajouter. Après un moment, le brun murmura :

« Tu es sur ? ».

« Heero Yui, le jour où un chat de vingt centimètres de hauteur aura ma peau n'est pas encore venu ! ».

Heero sourit puis s'éloigna vers le salon. Le spectacle qu'il voyait le rendait pensif. Le chat se trouvait au milieu des quatre chiens et dormait tranquillement dans ce nid de fourrure. Il trouvait vraiment dommage que le félin ait accepté la présence des chiennes mais pas celle de son compagnon. Et le fait de partir le rendait encore plus soucieux, Trowa acceptait en riant les griffures et morsures mais à la longue, le châtain s'en lasserait sans doute. Heero regrettait de ne pas pouvoir emmener l'animal avec lui, mais une quarantaine était instaurée pour tous êtres vivants hormis les humains.

Il s'avança vers le groupe ressemblant à des peluches grandeur nature et se laissa tomber près de Kookie. Le Labrador poussa un soupir et posa sa tête près de la main du brun lui quémandant des caresses qui arrivèrent immédiatement. Kookie était leur dernière acquisition. Elle n'avait que six mois mais était déjà très énergique et énorme. Elle possédait une couleur marron clair et était un amour. Comme la plupart des chiens de sa race, elle était très intelligente et attachante. Heero devait s'avouer que dans le tas, c'était elle sa préférée. Altesse portait trop bien son nom et le snobait comme pas possible. Pour elle, seul Trowa était important. Tandis que Biscotte et Gypsie, deux griffons, se fichaient pas mal de l'un ou de l'autre. Elles ne voulaient que manger et dormir et parfois leurs sautaient dessus pour jouer. Kookie avait besoin de caresses et d'attention et Heero se faisait une joie d'y remédier.

Très vite, un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre, et le chat sauta sur Heero pour aussitôt se caser dans son giron. Heero bougonna un peu pour la forme puis commença à jouer avec le chat. Il le mettait sur le dos et lui frictionnait le ventre. Le félin pestait et bougeait les pattes dans tous les sens, mais faisait toujours bien attention à ne jamais lui faire de mal.

Heero fronça les sourcils quand la bête stoppa tout mouvement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Trowa qui s'était approché, celui-ci fit un signe de découragement et alla s'installer sur le divan, loin du chat. Les trois petites crapules se levèrent immédiatement et sautèrent en cœur sur le châtain qui se mit à rire. Heero fixa la scène un sourire aux lèvres et prit le chat à hauteur de son visage.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot à ne pas vouloir être ami avec Trowa. Il adore les animaux ! Tu serais traité comme un roi ! ».

Le chat répondit par un miaulement prononcé et un coup de langue suivit.

XOXOX

Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Ce matin je n'ai pas réussi à voir Heero. Et en plus hier soir, il est resté avec moi tout le temps, alors que d'habitude il me met dans mon panier et me souhaite bonne nuit. J'erre dans la maison, comme une âme en peine. Les chiennes dorment en un tas de poils sur leur tapis et l'Autre doit être au travail. Mais Heero ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas donné mon câlin du matin ? J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et tout comme mes collègues à quatre pattes je me lance vers l'entrée. Catherine fait son entrée sous les aboiements tonitruants. Moi, je peste devant son arrivée, pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est une fille et elle n'arrête jamais de me caresser. Quand elle vient, cela veut dire que Heero ne rentrera pas avant tard le soir. Je déteste ces jours-là. Je me sens abandonné. Je pousse un miaulement puis cours me cacher sous les couvertures de la chambre pour dormir jusqu'au retour de Heero.

XOXOX

Trowa fixa le chat faisant le pied de grue face à la porte d'entrée. Il soupira à nouveau puis s'approcha du félin qui hérissa aussitôt son poil.

"Mais Duo, écoute-moi! Si tu ne manges pas tu vas dépérir".

Il plaça une gamelle de viande fraîche près du chat qui tourna la tête sans s'en préoccuper. Cela faisait trois jours que Heero était parti et si le chat avait mangé le premier jour, il ne mangeait plus depuis hier. Trowa fronça les sourcils puis se baissa vers lui.

"Ecoute-moi. Heero ne rentrera pas avant la fin de la semaine. Tu ne veux pas que je lui annonce que tu es mort de faim!".

Un regard noir lui fut lancé comme réponse et il perdit patience. Il attrapa le félin qui se débattit aussitôt.

"Du calme! Mais bon sang, arrête!".

Une vive douleur lui arracha un cri et il lâcha la petite bête. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et accusa aussitôt du sang sur ses doigts. Il se leva pour voir le miroir dans l'entrée et secoua la tête devant la grosse griffure qui partait du haut du front jusqu'à son menton. Tout son côté droit de visage disparaissait dans une couleur rouge carmin. Il jeta un regard mécontent au chat puis s'écria:

"Ok! Comme tu veux!".

Les chiennes étaient venues au moment où il avait crié et elles courraient maintenant autour de lui dans un élan qu'il jugea de solidarité. Mais elles, elles étaient acceptées par le félin alors pourquoi pas lui? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à cette bestiole pour qu'elle refuse de l'écouter? Il passa dans la salle de bain et apposa un gant humide sur sa joue. Il fit la grimace quand cela lui piquait. Il ne l'avait certes pas loupé. Il allait désinfecter la plaie quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il bougonna un instant puis tout en tenant le gant sur son visage il alla décrocher. Le chat ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard,

"Oui?".

"C'est moi. Comment ça se passe?".

"Oh, bonjour".

Trowa hésita à lui dire la vérité. Mais il préféra le mettre au courant.

"Hé bien, Duo refuse de se nourrir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire".

Le silence lui répondit.

"J'ai tout essayé. Mais dès que je m'approche il feule et se met en colère".

"Il ne veut vraiment rien manger? Mais, je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. La conférence est trop importante. Que faire?".

Trowa n'avait aucune idée.

"Peut-être si c'était quelqu'un d'autre?".

Trowa vit aussitôt où voulait en venir le brun.

"Demande à Duo. Il a eu un bon contact avec lui lors qu'il est venu la dernière fois".

Trowa se mordit les lèvres puis fixa l'objet de son problème. Le chat, toujours assis sur son arrière train, fixait la porte sans bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Duo.

"D'accord, je l'appellerai".

"Merci. Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer".

"Hum".

"Bon je te laisse. Je dois rejoindre Réléna. Je te rappellerais sans doute plus tard".

Trowa ferma les yeux et laissa sa main tenant le gant retomber sur le côté. Il pouvait sentir sa joue l'élancer, et le sang toujours couler.

"Très bien".

Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'il voulait prononcer mais Les autres ne sortaient pas assez facilement.

"Bye".

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que la longue sonnerie retentit à son oreille. Il se laissa aller contre le mur et murmura:

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que le nom de Duo me porte malheur...".

Quand Heero avait décidé de l'appeler Duo il avait été fort surpris. L'argument du brun était que le petit chat s'était de suite entendu avec son entourage (enfin mis à part Trowa) et qu'il n'arrêtait jamais de bouger comme un certain châtain aux longs cheveux.

Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'ex pilote de Deathscythe mais il y avait des moments que l'on oubliait pas, comme deux lèvres sur celles de son compagnon un certain anniversaire, il y avait deux ans. Heero lui avait alors dit que ce n'était rien de sérieux mais ce fait l'avait légèrement inquiété. Duo avait toujours des gestes trop familiers envers Heero et cela réveillait sa nature méfiante. Bref, s'il pouvait éviter de voir le châtain chez lui, il préférait.

Il jeta un œil au chat toujours près de la porte puis soupira. Peut-être la bestiole pouvait rester sans manger pendant les cinq jours qui restaient ? Il imagina ses chiennes rester à la diète pareillement et se tourna à nouveau vers le téléphone. Il prit un petit calepin et avisa le numéro de Duo qu'il pianota à contre cœur.

XOXOX

Je lève la tête, le cœur empli d'espoir quand la sonnette retentit. Puis je la secoue : ce ne pouvait pas être Heero, il n'utiliserait pas ce moyen. Je soupire, mon ventre gargouille, j'ai faim mais je suis trop malheureux pour avaler quoique ce soit. J'ai encore été abandonné et je ne le supporte pas. Altesse s'approche de moi et pose une patte sur la mienne. Je feule pour la faire déguerpir mais elle insiste alors je n'hésite pas. Sous le deuxième tintement, je me jette sur elle et mords. Elle pousse un glapissement et tente de s'enfuir, mais je ne lâche pas prise. Je sens un goût métallique envahir ma bouche et ce n'est que quand une voix forte s'élève que je délivre la chienne. Je grogne et recule quand l'Autre s'approche. Mais il ne se préoccupe pas de moi et se penche sur Altesse qui pousse toujours de petits gémissements. Je vois une tache plus foncée dans sa fourrure blanche.

« Chut, du calme. Je vais t'emmener tout de suite au docteur ».

Altesse est soulevée avec précaution et l'Autre ouvre la porte. J'en profite alors pour sortir. Je passe devant une personne sans me préoccuper d'elle, je sais à l'odeur que ce n'est pas Heero et je m'arrête face à la barrière fermée. Je prends alors mon élan.

« Duo ! Arrête-le ! ».

Je saute sur le muret et m'apprête à redescendre quand deux mains m'attrapent sans difficulté.

« Une minute toi ! ».

Je veux me débattre puis tourne la tête pour rencontrer un regard qui n'est pas celui de l'Autre, mais d'un homme que j'ai déjà rencontré. Je l'avais trouvé très gentil et il avait joué avec moi. Je cesse de me débattre puis miaule ma peine.

« Oui, je sais, c'est dur quand la personne qu'on aime n'est pas là. Allez viens, je vais m'occuper de toi ».

Je miaule encore puis enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise. Il me caresse avec douceur.

« Voilà. Tu vas au veto ? ».

« Oui, je préfère vérifier juste au cas où cela s'infecterait. Il ne l'a pas loupé ».

« Toi non plus apparemment ».

« Hum. Je peux te confier la maison ? ».

« Evidemment ».

« Merci, à plus tard ».

Je suis transporté à l'intérieur et aussitôt déposé sur une table. Le gentil humain me fait un signe puis part vers la cuisine d'où il revient avec une gamelle qu'il pose devant moi. Je le regarde puis fixe le contenant. Je soupire puis commence à manger devant son regard ravi. Après tout, j'ai été stupide, Heero reviendra bien, c'est sa maison non ?

XOXOX

Cinq heures après le départ de Trowa, Duo releva la tête d'un magazine félin quand la porte du salon laissa apparaître Trowa, seul. Il se mordit les lèvres craignant le pire. Les chats avaient des petites dents mais elles étaient bien aiguisées la plupart du temps.

« Trowa ? ».

Un regard vert fatigué se posa sur lui et Trowa se laissa tomber sur le divan en soupirant.

« Une artère a été touchée, le médecin l'a opéré en urgence et maintenant il m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre. Elle est réveillée mais… ».

Duo aperçut des traînées sombres sur les joues de son ami qui révélaient son état. De plus la longue marque sur le côté droit renforçait son air d'épuisement. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je suis sur que tout va bien aller ».

Trowa acquiesça puis le regarda :

« Comment va-t-il ? Il a mangé ? ».

Duo ne laissa pas la surprise apparaître sur son visage. Comment Trowa pouvait-il encore se préoccuper de la bête qui avait blessée Altesse et lui-même ? Mais après tout, cela cadrait parfaitement avec lui, une personne, peut-être froide, mais qui était toujours à l'écoute des autres, sans préjugée. Il en avait voulu à Heero de le choisir comme compagnon, lui rétorquant qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avec un autre glaçon, qu'il lui fallait une personne avec de l'entrain et joyeuse. Mais il savait maintenant que le brun avait sans doute fait le bon choix. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans que ses deux amis vivaient ensemble et rien n'était parvenu à les séparer. Enfin pour le moment, parce qu'il sentait que la nouvelle petite boule de poils pourrait créer des remous dans ce couple solide. Et au fond de lui, il avait vraiment envi de voir ça. Qui du chat ou de Trowa craquerait en premier ?

« Oui. Il dort pour le moment. Je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre pour l'isoler des chiennes. Oh, elles sont dans l'arrière-cour ».

Duo se recula pour se rasseoir.

« Alors que comptes-tu faire ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Je me fiche qu'il s'en prenne à moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il touche aux chiennes. Je crois qu'on a eu de la chance que l'artère ne soit pas importante. Et imagine qu'il commence à se battre avec Kookie. Là, ce serait un bain de sang… ».

« Oui, certainement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant, c'est juste que… ».

« Heero lui manquait ».

Duo sourit puis hocha de la tête. Trowa ajouta sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est difficile de vivre loin de la personne aimée ».

'Oups', peut-être, Duo avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin tout à l'heure et que même si Trowa était soucieux d'Altesse, il avait entendu ses paroles.

« Et bien, Heero ne pourra plus se permettre de quitter la maison plus d'une journée ! Après tout, je suis certain que tes chiennes feraient la même chose si tu venais à partir ».

« Peut-être… ».

Trowa se leva.

« Tu restes à manger ? ».

Duo hésita. Ils s'entendaient bien mais pour de courts moments, et étaient rarement seuls tous les deux, surtout depuis le jour où il avait embrassé Heero et que Trowa s'en était aperçu.

« Si tu m'invites… ».

Le grand châtain acquiesça sans mot dire et se dirigea vers la cuisine vite suivi par Duo.

« Je vais t'aider par contre. Tu es déjà fatigué ».

« Comme tu veux ».

Trowa sortit quatre œufs et les lui montra :

« Une omelette ça te va ? ».

« Avec plaisir ».

XOXOX

La soirée fut tranquille et même si Trowa s'inquiétait pour Altesse, le vétérinaire lui avait assuré que la petite chienne était hors de danger. Il avait entièrement confiance en cet homme. Après avoir dîné avec Duo, il avait préparé la pâtée des chiennes. Duo-chat ayant déjà mangé, il demanda au châtain s'il pouvait s'occuper de lui. Et maintenant il se trouvait installé devant la télévision dans un fauteuil, les deux Duo sur le canapé à côté. Le surplus d'émotion le faisait dodeliner de la tête. Il s'endormait. Le téléphone sonna et Duo lui fit signe qu'il allait répondre.

« Laisse. J'y vais ».

« Ne lui dit rien sur Altesse… ».

Le châtain aux yeux violets acquiesça. A cette heure cela ne pouvait être qu'Heero. Et si celui-ci l'entendait il serait rassuré sur son chat. Trowa posa ses émeraudes sur la boule de poils restée sur le canapé. Ils se fixèrent quelques temps avant que Trowa ne se décide à se lever pour parler avec son compagnon. Les chiennes affalées sur le sol bougèrent immédiatement, s'approchant de lui. Depuis qu'il était rentré elles semblaient le questionner, lui demandant où était leur aînée. Il les caressa toutes les trois sur la tête et s'approcha de Duo qui discutait en rigolant avec Heero.

« Mais oui ! C'est un petit ange ! Il est adorable ! Et puis tu verrais comme il sait sauter ».

Un ange ? Ce monstre assoiffé de bêtises ? Duo était vraiment un comédien hors pair. Le châtain lui tendit le combiné et il prit une voix calme et posée. Ne pas lui révéler son état par le ton de sa voix.

« Bonsoir ».

« Tout va bien ? Duo m'a dit que le chat avait mangé ».

« Oui, tu avais raison. Je vais lui demander de repasser ».

Ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les améthystes et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres face à lui. La fatigue le rattrapait à nouveau et il se détourna.

« Bien, je rentre après demain, j'espère que tout va bien se passer ».

« Hum, ne t'en fais pas. Profite de tes derniers jours sur Terre. Relena va bien ? ».

« Oui ».

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités et se séparèrent. Trowa raccrocha puis observa Duo qui était retourné jouer avec le chat. Prenant sa décision, il s'avança et dit :

« Veux-tu rester dormir ici ? ».

Duo releva la tête, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

« Ca te dérange pas ? ».

« Non, et puis, s'il ne veut manger qu'avec toi…Enfin, si tu veux bien ».

Duo se leva prenant le chat à bout de bras.

« Bien sur que oui ! Je veux bien m'occuper de ce petit monstre ! J'irai pas bosser demain, j'ai des jours à prendre ».

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là ».

Duo s'approcha de Trowa, faisant ronchonner immédiatement le chat.

« Tu ne seras pas tranquille si tu laisses tes chiennes avec lui. Donc je reste ».

Trowa fixa le double regard, l'un amusé, l'autre récalcitrant. Il secoua la tête puis passa près d'eux vers sa chambre, résigné.

« Tu peux prendre la chambre du fond. Je t'amène sa bannette ».

XOXOX

Heero laissa tomber sa valise au sol. Heureusement elle était solidement attachée sinon son contenu se serait éparpillé dans l'entrée.

Il avait cessé de s'inquiéter quand Duo lui avait dit que son chat mangeait normalement et que Trowa avait accepté sa présence mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant lui donnait un coup au cœur. Il avait déjà trouvé bizarre de n'être accueilli que par son chat et trois des chiennes. Où était Altesse ? Et Trowa ? Il les avait tous caressé d'une main puis avait pénétré la maison, le chat miaulant son inattention à ses baskets. Toujours personne. Ensuite il était entré dans le salon, là où il se trouvait maintenant.

Altesse et Trowa, côte à côte, le fixaient avec bienveillance. Sauf que le bichon ressemblait à une momie avec un bandage l'entourant complètement et que Trowa ressemblait à un pirate avec un côté de son visage où une longue éraflure rose apparaissait. Il ouvrit la bouche en serrant les poings :

« Que… ? ».

Trowa se mordit la langue et posa une main sur la tête du Maltais. Duo à terre miaulait toujours quémandant l'attention.

« Nous allons bien tous les deux ».

Les cobalt luisirent d'un air terrible. Et la voix habituellement calme s'éleva avec fureur :

« Comment ça ! Tu m'as dit que tout allait bien ! ».

Trowa se leva vivement pour s'approcher du brun en colère afin de le calmer. Sous le cri, Altesse s'était recroquevillée, peu habituée à de tel élan. Duo s'était lui aussi reculé fixant Heero avait surprise. Le jeune homme repoussa le châtain, l'empêchant de s'avancer plus près.

« Que s'est il passé ? ».

Trowa baissa la tête, son regard accrochant sans vraiment le vouloir la petite boule de poils qui était revenue à l'attaque du brun. Les trois autres chiennes s'étaient aussi approchées voulant montrer leur joie de revoir Heero. Les cobalt suivirent la direction des émeraudes et Heero se pencha pour ramasser Duo. Il ne le fit pas avec précaution montrant pour la première fois de l'animosité envers l'animal. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou, faisant miauler de peur le chat.

« Si c'est le cas alors je vais me débarrasser de lui ».

Trowa le fixa, bouche bée. Voir Heero réagir aussi excessivement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'avança vers son compagnon et prit la bête apeurée contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il serra Duo s'écriant à son tour :

« Tu es fou ! Tu lui fais peur ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Altesse va bien et je n'aurais pas dû insister, je l'ai cherché ! ».

Le brun avait toujours les poings serrés et un ton alarmé :

« Et si Altesse avait été plus gravement blessée ? Et s'il t'avais crevé un œil en plus de ta joue ! On ne peut pas le garder ! ».

Trowa secoua la tête. Le petit corps effrayé tremblait, le châtain le caressa pour tenter de le réconforter, utilisant un ton bas et doux.

« Tu veux le remettre à le rue ? Où l'emmener à la fourrière ? ».

Heero allait répliquer encore quand il observa avec plus d'attention la scène devant lui. Duo tremblant miaulait contre Trowa qui le caressait avec gentillesse. La tête du chat se tourna vers lui et ses yeux effrayés semblaient lui demander pardon. Trowa aussi le fixait avec douceur, ses mains allant et venant sur la fourrure noire. C'était la première fois depuis que le chat était avec eux que Trowa pouvait le toucher sans se faire mordre, griffer ou râler dessus.

« Trowa… ».

Le châtain hocha de la tête montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? ».

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils un instant puis baissa ses émeraudes sur Duo et la stupeur se dessina sur ses traits. Le chat avait remis sa tête sur son épaule et ne faisait aucune mine de vouloir se dégager de la protection du châtain. Au contraire, il semblait rassuré. Un sourire traversa les lèvres de Trowa qui pencha la tête avec précaution pour embrasser le crâne de la bête. Encore une fois, celle-ci ne tenta pas de griffer ou mordre mais au contraire ronronna tranquillement de la papouille.

Un grand pas en avant venait d'être réalisé, maintenant restait à savoir si cela allait continuer. Heero fit plusieurs pas en avant, calmé. Ses cobalt ne quittaient plus les émeraudes de Trowa. Il avança les mains pour se saisir du chat. Celui-ci le fixa avec méfiance puis comprenant instinctivement que son maître était calmé il sauta dans les bras de Heero en miaulant. Il avait dû avoir vraiment peur pour avoir accepté que son ennemi depuis le commencement puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Heero lui gratta les oreilles et le caressa, lui murmurant des mots de pardon. Après ce petit échange de civilité, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, si le chat refusait de retourner contre Trowa, il se débarrasserait de lui. Ce n'était certainement pas une bête à poils qui le séparerait de son compagnon, pas question. Il se dégagea du chat puis le retendit à Trowa du bout des bras. Celui-ci hésita un instant puis approcha ses doigts du museau noir. Duo fronça les moustaches puis sortit un bout de langue rose pour lécher la main tendue vers lui. Ensuite, le chat changea de position et repassa dans les bras de Trowa sans crainte ni grognement. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec stupeur puis Heero sourit avant de venir enlacer le châtain, faisant de ce fait râler le petit chat coincé entre leurs deux torses.

XOXOX

Je baille à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Mon ventre me rappelle l'heure tardive. Une bonne gamelle de viande doit m'attendre quelque part dans la cuisine. Je saute du lit et me glisse doucement dans la salle. Je salue Biscotte et Gypsie puis entre dans la cuisine où ma gamelle m'attend bien sagement. Mais je stoppe sur le pas de la porte. Kookie et Altesse sont là aussi. Depuis que Altesse est revenue, le grand chien ne la quitte pas du regard et m'empêche de m'approcher. Je sais que son absence a été de ma faute même si je ne comprends pas bien ce qui s'est passé. J'étais trop malheureux et hors de moi pour ça. Mais je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir me faire dorloter par notre aînée. Je bouge une patte sous le regard marron de Kookie puis m'avance vers ma gamelle, un peu à l'écart. Nos maîtres ont semble-t-il compris qu'une petite méfiance s'était créée entre les deux chiennes et moi. Mais j'aimerai que ça cesse. Je m'arrête devant ma gamelle puis lève la tête vers Altesse. Elle me fixe de son regard bienveillant et me sourit aussi à ma grande honte. Malgré un aboiement réprobateur de son protecteur, la chienne blanche s'approche de moi et vient poser sa patte sur la mienne. Je miaule aussitôt de bonheur, elle m'a pardonné et ca me rend vraiment heureux. Je la lèche de tout mon cœur et nous nous mettons à jouer tel que nous le faisions avant l'accident. Après un instant essoufflés, nous retournons vers notre pâtée et engloutissons les morceaux de viandes, plus petits pour moi.

Une fois terminée, nous allons rejoindre le salon où le reste de la maisonnée regarde un film à la télévision. Kookie et Altesse se dirige vers le canapé où elles y montent d'un saut plein de prestance. Elles se blottissent contre Heero qui rie en les caressant. L'Autre se trouve sur le divan, les deux griffons à ses pieds. J'hésite puis me décide à prendre ma place près de lui, après tout j'ai beaucoup…à me faire pardonner.

FIN


End file.
